Trinity of Worms
The Trinity of Worms is the religion and holy symbol of the Locust Horde. History The Holy Riftworms In ancient times of Sera, a species of gargantuan worms known as Riftworms burrowed beneath the surface of Sera and thus created the Hollows, a network of underground tunnels in the deep underground. Due to the fertile soil produced by the Riftworms, they created life in the Hollows as well. At some point, at least one of the Riftworms became dormant. According to ancient Locust scripture, the humans of Sera once made contact with the Riftworms. The time and matter of it is unknown. Evolution of the Locust Around the start of the Pendulum Wars, the Coalition of Ordered Governments discovered a sickness in humans that came from mining the newly discovered Imulsion. The New Hope Research Facility was created to study and cure the effects of the sickness known as Rustlung and later Lambency. Niles Samson, the director of New Hope, used genetic experimentation in order to cure the children of Imulsion miners, but what resulted was the Sires, mutated, rabid humans, who would later give birth to the Locust Horde. The Locust believe the Sires were holy "incubators" of the Locust, evolved from the Riftworms. After numerous leaks of their practices, New Hope was shut down by the Coalition, putting the Sires in stasis and relocating their children, the Locust, as well as numerous scientists into the Hollows below Mount Kadar. Once settled into the Hollows, the Locust created the city of Nexus and developed their culture and the Trinity of Worms. The Temple of the Trinity was created in the Inner Hollows as the Kantus Priests, led by the Ketor, or High Priest, practice this religion. Among the practices in their religion is the inhalation of Imulsion fumes which apparently give prophetic visions. Lambent War In time, the Locust Horde became affected by Lambency as more of their kind became infected, starting a civil war known as the Lambent War. The Ketor at the time, Ketor Vrol, banished the priest Skorge for his prophetic visions of the Locust Horde being destroyed by the Lambent, seeing it as blasphemous that the Riftworm has abandoned them. As the Lambent War continued on, many Locusts struggled with their faith, becoming agnostic or atheist because the Lambent War seemed endless and futile, and that their "gods" have abandoned them. Even those on the Locust Council, such as Vold RAAM and scientist Ukkon believed that the "gods" either don't exist or are long dead and unable to aide in their war. Vrol found the technological and bio-mechanical advancements of the Horde to be blasphemous, but those of the council dismissed his beliefs. At some point in the Lambent conflict, RAAM believed that the only way to save their race was to abandon the Hollow and colonize the surface. Skorge tried to convinced Vrol of his prophetic visions and consider to suggest to the Council that the Locust must leave to the surface. Meanwhile, RAAM had Karn and his forces abandon the front to allow the Lambent to advance and overrun the Temple of Worms. The battle was won against the Lambent, and Ketor Vrol personally advocated for RAAM, Skorge, and Karn's presence before the Council and Queen. The Locust eventually invaded the surface and began the Locust War against humanity. Awakening of God By 14 A.E., the C.O.G. retaliated against the Locust in the Lightmass Offensive by bombing the Outer Hollow, which resulted in the death of Uzil RAAM, thousands of Locust, the extinction of the Kryll, and the further spread of Lambency. Skorge, who had since become the Ketor of the Kantus, was then promoted to High General of the Locust Horde. While the Locust suffered heavy losses due to the Lightmass Bomb, they discovered that the bomb's explosion had awakened a Riftworm. With their "god" finally able to aide them, Skorge used the Riftworm against the humans and commanded it to sink the cities of Tollen and Montevado in a campaign to weaken the Jacinto Plateau and finally be able to sink Jacinto City. Doing so would flood the Hollow and kill the Lambent, and leave the humans without a safe place on Sera left. In that time, the C.O.G. discovered that the Locust were behind the sinking and feared Jacinto would be next, prompting the invasion of the Inner Hollow in Operation: Hollow Storm. During which, Lieutenant Baird was able to research and study the Trinity of Worms. During the battle, the humans discover the Riftworm as it sunk Ilima City. Delta Squad was able to infiltrate the worm and kill it from the inside. Despite the death of their god, the Locust were able to invade Jacinto and partially sink it, but the C.O.G. managed to sink it before the Locust. Nexus and the Temple of Worms was destroyed and a majority of the Locust Horde died in the flooding, as the survivors of the Locust dissolved into the Savage Locust and Queen's Guard. Trinity of Worms Scripture Trinity of Worms (Artifact) Baird here. Just found an artifact that looks exactly like the glyph on the back of that lovely skin scroll. From other writings I've found, I think I've pieced it together: This is something called the 'Trinity of Worms,' and it's probably the closest thing I've seen yet to a Locust religious symbol. They really worship worms. We so do not deserve to be alive. As far as I can tell, there's some kind of mantra on the artifact, about the queen making drones, drones protecting Nexus... and I'll have to work out that last part a little later. I don't work well under gunfire.Collectibles Kantus Scrolls Baird here. So we're barely 30 minutes in the Hollow and I've already found irefutable, incontrovertible evidence the Locust are, absolutely, without a doubt, insane. Like I didn't already know that, but hey, when you find a scroll made of human skin, well... I'm still trying to decipher all the Locust runes, but from what I can tell, the scroll has something to do with communicating with "worms". Yep, that's right... haven't figured out the first part yet, but the second part says: "The Worms answer, my name is Horde, for we are many with..." It cuts off after that, and there's a glyph I'v never seen on the back, but I'll have to figure that out later. But gut-check here, guys: Our enemy talks to worms. If they're outsmarting us in this war, then we probably deserve to be extinct. Rulers of Nexus Plates Baird here. Some old tablets that talk more about... you guessed it, worms. Also might be something of a creation tale here, definitely worth investigating further... we also found another piece of tablet earlier, a more recent piece, that seemed to suggest that something awakened "the great worm" recently. Something "light" and "hot". If I were a gambling man, my money'd be on the Lightmass Bomb. Now that'd be some irony: The bomb kills the Kryll but not the Locust, then awakens something that can sink entire cities. Story of human existence, right? We try to make things better, but only make things worse in the long run. Misanthropy is underrated. Reference Category:Collectibles Category:Culture of the Locust Horde